Une soirée alcoolisée
by LilouOnigiri
Summary: Suite à l'incident avec Brooks et le clône, Shepard organise une petite fête à son appartement sur la Citadelle, invitant ses équipiers. Une fois bien arrosée, elle et Garrus vont évacuer la pression dans une des chambres, pendant que les autres s'amusent. Romance Garrus/Shepard


C'était enfin terminé. Ils pouvaient enfin tous prendre leur pause bien méritée. Shepard et son équipage avait enfin éliminé la traitresse Brooks et le clone prétentieux du commandant. Tout avait commencé lorsque Shepard avait accepté l'invitation de Joker au bar à sushi. Des soldats venus de nulle part s'en était pris au commandant, sans aucune raison, blessant au passage, Brooks, qui fera équipe avec eux pour découvrir ce qui se tramait. En avançant, ils découvrirent que la brune leur avait tendu un piège, les emmenant dans un gué tapant. Ainsi, le clone avait volé le Normandy. Mais maintenant, tout était réglé.

Shepard se dirigea alors en direction de son appartement, laissant son équipage, vaqué à leur occupations habituels. Une fois rentrée, elle se mit à l'aise et programma une petite fête pour se détendre et s'amuser un peu. Elle entendit l'intercom sonner et s'y précipita pour aller ouvrir. Elle se retrouva face à son compagnon, Garrus, qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- Shepard, je suis bien content que tout cela soit fini.

-Oui, j'étais justement en train de préparer une petite soirée pour fêter tout ça.

Les mandibules du Turien s'agitèrent en un sourire et suivit sa compagne jusqu'au canapé, s'installant près d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la blottir contre son armure.

-C'est une bonne idée ça. Quoi de mieux que de se détendre un peu. C'est vrai quoi, il faut profiter, après cela il faudra reprendre notre boulot de sauveur de la galaxie !

-Contente que cela te plaise, Garrus.

Il colla son front contre le sien et la regarda avec tendresse. Il passe une de ses mains sur sa joue pour la caresser avec douceur. Shepard vint se blottir plus près de son partenaire, lui mordillant une mandibule avec plaisir. Le mâle lâcha un ronronnement de plaisir, sentant le contact des dents de l'humaine avec sa peau. Shepard se retira puis se mit debout, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bon si on allait faire les préparatifs? Je m'occupe des invités, tu t'occupes du reste, d'accord?

\- A vos ordres, Commandant, ricana-t-il.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, tous le monde était là et s'amuser comme ils le pouvaient. Wrex et Grunt se confrontait, Liara et James étaient occupés à un concours de "Pouvoir Biotiques." Joker, IDA et Javik se trouvaient au bar, à discuter au sujet du pilote, qui lui proposer de pouvoir se servir aussi d'une arme. Zaeed, lui, s'occupait de trafiquer le jacuzzi, pensant qu'un autre clone pourrait débarquer. Puis vers la cuisine, Cortez, Tali , Jack, Samara, Traynor, Garrus et Shepard se déhanchaient sur la piste de danse.

-Mais comment font les humains pour danser avec des jambes comme ça ? demanda Garrus sur un ton moqueur.

\- Comment ça "Des jambes comme ça"? interrogea Traynor.

-Oui , s'incrusta Tali, les Asaris et vous, vous devriez tomber à la renverse.

-Je ne me renverse pas sans compagnie, "Patte de chien", ajouta Jack en se déhanchant sur la table, d'ici là, ouvrez-les yeux et apprenez.

Shepard, qui tanguait un peu en dansant, suite à quelques verres d'alcool, fut accosté par Garrus, qui lui aussi était assez éméché.

-Shepard... c'est juste l'alcool.. ou vous aussi vous avez des vidéos de nous dans la tête complétement seuls... complétement nus... et faisant des galipettes sur un canapé..?

Le commandant poussa un petit rire en regardant son compagnon avec un air de prédatrice. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de s'approcher de lui, mais ne manqua pas de perdre un peu l'équilibre. Mais le bras de son compagnon la retint de tomber et la remit sur pied. Elle vint alors enlacer son Turien avec envie, sans se soucier des gens autour d'eux. Le mâle vint poser son museau contre le cou de l'humaine, pour lui chuchoter doucement :

-Si on allait s'amuser rien que tous les deux dans une des chambres, à l'étage?

Le commandant bouscula Garrus en lui lançant un clin d'œil complice puis alla monter les escaliers menant à l'étage. Le mâle quitta la piste de danse à son tour pour rejoindre sa belle partenaire. Il arriva dans une des pièces et y trouva Shepard, allongée sur le dos dans le lit. Le Turien grogna et alla la rejoindre à ses côtés, sans prendre le temps d'enlever son armure lourde. Elle se jeta sur lui pour venir l'embrasser avec envie, enlaçant sa langue avec la sienne. Ses mains se déplacèrent autour de son cou. Le mâle frémit de plaisir, sentant les mains douces de son commandant caresser la partie sensible de son cou. Maladroitement, il l'a remit à sa place, sur le dos et se mit au dessus d'elle, la dévorant du regard. Il sentit l'excitation l'envahir de plus en plus, ses plaques s'ouvrirent doucement laissant émerger son membre chaud, bloqué par l'armure. Il poussa alors un grognement, essayant d'enlever la pièce de son entrejambe, mais bouscula sur le dos, les jambes écartées.

-M-merde... j'arrive même pas à m'déshabiller.. haha... je me sens hyper serré..

-J'vais t'aider...

Shepard vint entre les jambes de son Turien et enleva tant bien que mal la pièce de son armure et la déposa au sol. Elle vint sortir son organe du tissus et commença à le caresser de haut en bas, admirant sa belle couleur bleue luisante. Garrus gronda doucement, pensant une de ses mains dans la chevelure rousse de l'humaine, ayant quelques pensées coquines à son égard. Il lui fit pencher la tête au dessus de son membre et poussa un petit rire.

-Refais ce que les Turiennes ne peuvent pas faire Shep... tu sais, ce truc avec ta bouche et ta langue.

-Je vois qu'on est beaucoup moins gêné qu'avant, Vakarian.

Elle enfonça son membre chaud dans sa bouche, faisant des va-et-viens réguliers, agitant sa petite langue contre sa chair. Garrus se crispa, sentant des frissons de plaisir l'envahir et gémissant faiblement. Son corps réagit seul et se mit à donner des coups de bassins pour dominer Shepard. Celle-ci continua de le sucer, pour en suite enfoncer son organe dur au fond de sa gorge, restant quelques minutes ainsi pour torturer son partenaire. Celui-ci lâcha un râlement rauque, appuyant ses deux mains sur la tête du commandant pour la dominer un peu plus. Il la relâcha, la laissant se retirer pour qu'elle puisse respirer de nouveau. Elle revint près de son membre pour y déposer un petit bisous sur le gland.

-C'est une bonne fille ça...j'aime tellement ce que tu me fais Shepard, tu me rends fou. Fou de toi. J'ai tellement envie de toi, maintenant.

\- Vas-y Garrus, j'en peux plus d'attendre.

Le Turien, malgré son imposante armure, vint se placer entre les jambes de Shepard pour y déposer un petit coup de langue sur son clitoris. Puis il s'amusa avec sa langue à la stimuler, son entrée étant déjà assez humide.

-Déjà humide.. je suis si fier de te faire de l'effet, mon amour.. héhé.

-Haa... Garruuus... ne t'arrête pas..

Il continua de s'amuser avec sa vulve, caressant sa petite boule, tout en insérant sa longue langue à l'intérieur du conduit. Il sentit les muscles de Shepard se serrer autour de sa langue, sentant son liquide vaginale s'écouler dans sa bouche. Il se retira et vint se mettre au dessus d'elle, l'embrassant avec envie. Shepard écarta alors les jambes, tandis que Garrus, son organe en main, vint frotter son gland contre l'entrée du conduit puis s'y glissa d'un seul coup de rein, gémissant en coeur avec sa partenaire. Il se mit alors à lui donner des coups de bassins dynamique, touchant le fond à chaque aller-retour. Shepard se détendit et enroula les hanches de Garrus avec ses jambes, comme pour prendre appuie. Ses bras vinrent enlacer le cou du mâle, blotissant sa tête contre le col de son armure, pendant qu'il accéléra les mouvements.

\- _Esprits... !_ Si serrée... si chaude.. si humide.. haa... Shepaard..;

-Garruus... je sens que ça vient... ooh...

-Sh-Shep...

Pris de violents spasmes, les deux tourtereaux poussèrent un gémissement commun. Elle sentit des jets chauds de sperme à l'intérieur de de son vagin, ses jambes se serrant au maximum autour des hanches de Garrus. Essoufflé, celui-ci se retira doucement, sentant son organe se replier à l'intérieur de ses plaques. Shepard, elle, était comblée. C'était une belle soirée qu'elle avait passée. Avec ses amis et son compagnon. Celui-ci renfila comme il faut son armure et vint s'allonger à gauche de Shepard, passant ses deux mains sur sa poitrine.

-Eux aussi, ils me plaisent beaucoup. Avant je n'y trouvais pas beaucoup d'intérêt, mais maintenant..

-Tu les adores et tu ne peux plus t'en passer, rigola Shepard.

-Héhé, tu as raison.

Il s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci avec amour, avant de s'endormir, l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain, les deux amoureux étaient toujours au lit, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut alors Shepard, la première à se réveiller et à prendre la parole.

-Hoo.. quelle nuit... mais regardez qui est là...

Le Turien se redressa doucement pour aller planter son regard dans celui de sa compagne.

-Ouais... j'en ai exploré des contrés... le haut de votre corps, le bas... et à peu près, tout ce qui se trouve entre les deux...

Il se pencha au dessus de Shepard pour lui donner un baiser passionné.

-Les Turiens.. ont un très bon sens de l'orientation.

-Et pourtant, j'avais envie de me perdre dans chacun de vos recoins.

Il se leva, non sans être pressé et rejoint Shepard qui commença à s'en aller.

-Allons voir si les autres sont levés.


End file.
